


Alam Mo Namang 'Di Natutulog Maynila

by CovertDismalness



Category: Noli Me Tangere & Related Works - José Rizal
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Possibly Unrequited Love, brief (blink and you'll miss it) mentions of juanito wanting to die, even briefer stint of placido singing, mentions of ust arki building and up dharma down
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 20:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18835864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CovertDismalness/pseuds/CovertDismalness
Summary: “Bakit ka ba laging nasa condo ko?”“Bakit ka ba laging nasa isip ko?”(or may mga takot na hindi mo alam kung san nanggaling o kung paano maipaliwanag, may mga boses at pahayag ka sa utak mo na hindi naman nanggagaling sayo pero kung bisitahin mo lang best friend mo na crush na crush mo, baka mas gumaan pakiramdam mo. disclaimer: baka mas bumigat lang.)





	Alam Mo Namang 'Di Natutulog Maynila

“Bakit ka ba laging nasa condo ko?”

“Bakit ka ba laging nasa isip ko?” Sagot ni Juanito.

Nahihilo siya. Ilang sandali nalang babagsak na siya.

3:06 noong umalis si Juanito sa condo niya at naglakad papuntang condo ni Placido. 28 minutong paglalakad, 10 minuto bago pa siya paakyatin ng lady guard.

3:47 na ng umaga.

“Kitang kay ganda ganda ng condo mo dito mo pa talagang mas pinipiling pumunta.” Para bang walang narinig si Placido.

_Kasi nandito ka. Mas maganda ka pa kesa sa condo ko._

Hahampasin na siya ni Placido kung sinabi niya pa ‘tong mga ‘to, kahit na sabihin niyang loko lang ‘yon.

“Imbis na natutulog ka na,” patuloy lang ang sermon ni Placido, “pumunta ka pa dito”

Ngumisi si Juanito na parang nanghahamon. “Eh ba’t ikaw? ‘Di ka parin tulog”

“Alam mo namang ‘di ako basta bastang nakakatulog”

“So we’re even, wag mo na nga akong sermonan”

“Edi tumahimik ka nalang”

_Kinakabahan ako kinakabahan ako kinakabahan ako_

Nananaginip lang ba si Juanito? Parang patay siyang naglakad patungo sa condo at hindi niya na alam kung totoo ba ang lahat ng nangyayari. Siguro tulog na siya, o nabangga habang naglalakad papunta dito. Sana nga.

Tahimik, nakatitig lang siya sa pader sa harap niya. May malaking Chinese calendar na panay sulat at bura. Nakatayo si Placido sa may tapat ng bintana, nakaiwas ang tingin sa kaniya.

_Bakit ayaw niyang umupo? Puta, condo niya to siya pa talaga nakatayo dito? Ano trip nito?_

“Ba’t ‘di ka umupo?”

Napatingin sa kaniya si Placido. Napahaba ang tingin _(nanaman)_. Nag-alinlangan, at tsaka palang umupo sa tabi ni Juanito sa kama.

_Ang dami daming ibang mauupuan sa kama, diyan pa talaga siya pumwesto. Okay. Sige._

Konting usod nalang magkakadikit ang hita nila sa isa’t isa. Mahinang lumunok si Juanito, nanalangin nalang siyang hindi ito narinig ni Placido _(syempre naman maririnig niya ‘yon, bobo, ang tanga mo ano ba naman yan Juanito)_.

Maliit lang ang condo ni Placido, ‘di tulad ng kay Juanito. Dalawang maliit na kwarto, isa para sa banyo, isa para sa lahat: kama, ‘kusina’, study desk, at dresser.

Sa labas ng bintana, UST agad ang nakikita ni Juanito. Sa P. Noval, halos katapat lang ng condo ni Placido yung Beato Angelico, building para sa CFAD at Arki students.

Tumitig si Juanito sa labas ng bintana. Madilim, pero hindi namang sobrang dilim. Light pollution talaga. Nakakarinig parin siya ng mga dumadaang kotse’t jeep. “Tulog na ba yung mundo?”

“Alam mo namang ‘di natutulog Maynila”

Gusto ni Juanitong isipin na tulog na ang Maynila, na ang natitira niyang mundo ay ang mundo sa kwarto ni Placido. Ang tahimik na mundo na si Placido lang ang kasama, na si Placido lang ang katabi.

Hindi ganon kaliwanag sa kwarto ni Placido, pero sa kadiliman sa labas, parang ang kwarto ni Placido ang pinaka maliwanag na kwarto sa Maynila.

_Kasi nandito siya_

Kahit na maliit ang kwarto ni Placido, pakiramdam ni Juanito na ang liit niya sa kinauupuan niya sa tabi ni Placido, at ang kwarto ay higante.

_Kasi nandito siya_

“Bakit ‘di ka makatulog?” Mahinang tanong ni Placido. Tapos na siyang magmatigas ng ulo. Para bang yelo, natutunaw na at lumalambot ang higanteng katauhan na si Placido Penitente.

Napabagsak si Juanitong pahiga sa kama. Nahihilo siya. Bumabalik ang bilis ng tibok ng puso niyang ‘di namang nawala. Takot na ‘di niya mailarawan. Pumikit siya.

“Ikaw muna”

Tumahimik ng sandali at nakapikit parin si Juanito, _umaasa_ , naghihintay na sumagot siya.

“Nag-aalala ako sa finals natin, at kung kailangan ko ba talagang galingan kung gusto ko nang mag-drop out”

Mahirap huminga. Kung ipikit ni Juanito mga mata niya at takpan ang mga ito gamit ang braso niya, kaya niyang magkunwari na nalulunod lang siya.

Nalulunod. Hinihingal. Namamatay. _Mamamatay_.

“Ba’t hindi ka makatulog?” Ulit ni Placido.

Binuksan ni Juanito mga mata niya, hindi parin siya makahinga.

“Natatakot ako”

“Saan?”

_Sayo_

“‘Di ko rin alam”

Tahimik

“Hindi mo alam.” Hindi tanong ang bulong ni Placido. Pahayag.

“Takot sa sobrang raming bagay na hindi ko na masabi kung saan talaga ako takot. Siguro... takot sa lahat.” _Sayo_ _rin._ “Walang nangyayari at wala namang mangyayari pero parang ang dami paring nangyayari.”

Hindi parin makahinga.

Humiga si Placido. Magkatabi parin at nagdidikit ang dalawang braso nila. Parehas nakatitig sa kisame, walang sinabi si Placido.

_Nararamdaman kaya ni Placido kung gano kabilis natibok puso ko?_

“Kasali ba ako?”

“Ha?” Napatingin si Juanito sa kaniya. Hindi binalik ni Placido ang tingin niya.

“Sabi mo sakin kanina ‘bakit ka ba laging nasa isip ko.’ Kasali ba ako sa,” tumigil siya ng saglit, “takot mo?”

“Oo”

“Okay”

Pumikit ulit si Juanito. Nalulunod. Nahihilo. Natatakot.

_(Nakatingin sa kaniya si Placido)_

“Ano pinakikinggan mo 'pag gantong oras ng gabi?”

“Bakit? Kakantahin mo?” loko niya pero wala siyang natanggap na sagot. Napaisip si Juanito. “Buwan.”

“Gago. ‘Di nga?”

“Heh, ‘wag ka ngang basher. Anino. Up Dharma Down”

Tumahimik ang kwarto at walang umimik mula sa kanilang dalawa hanggang nagsimulang kumanta ng mahina si Placido.

“ _Heto ako, sumpang hindi na uulit pa. Heto ako, handang-handang iwanan ka_ ”

Mahinang napatawa ng saglit si Juanito. _Anong ginagawa nito?_

“ _Heto ako, mamumuhay ng mag-isa. Heto ako, ba't nariyan ka pa_ ”

Gusto niyang magpatawa _(magpaka-gago, ayun na ang naging defense mechanism niya)_ , pero ayaw niya. Ayaw niyang masira ‘tong sandaling ‘to.

Sana may masabi siyang nakakatawa. Sana may masabi siya. Pero tahimik lang si Juanito, nakapikit at nag-aalala sa wala.

 _“Ipagpaumanhin mo sana ang takbo ng isipan kong ito. Sadyang ganyan la—_ “

“Placido, ano ginagawa natin?”

_(Nakatingin parin sa kaniya si Placido)_

“Huh. Ano nga ba ginagawa mo?”

Dumilat si Juanito at tumingin siya kay Placido. Nagkabangaan sila ng tingin. Napahaba.

_Kinakabahan ako kinakabahan ako kinakabahan ako_

Si Placido ang unang umiwas ng tingin, tumingala muli sa kisame “Nang-aabala ka ng tao sa sarili nilang condo ng sobrang aga sa umaga.”

“Natatakot ka rin ba?”

“Oo”

Hindi na nagtanong si Juanito kung saan, umasa nalang siya.

Nais niyang sabihin, ‘ _gusto kita_ ’ pero ang sinabi niya’y, “Hindi mo kailangang mag-alala sa finals. Malamang mataas nanaman results mo. Hintayin ko nalang Facebook post ng nanay mo.”

Mahinang tumawa si Placido. _Gustong gusto kita_. “Hindi mo kailangang matakot.”

Wala sigurong masyadong ibig sabihin ang sinabi ni Placido. Sinabi niya lang siguro ‘yon para mas gumaan ang loob ni Juanito, kasi pano niya nalaman? Paano niya namang nasabing hindi niya kailangang matakot? Tatanggapin nalang ni Juanito ng walang ibang sinasabi.

“Ikaw rin. ‘Di mo rin siguro kailanggang matakot”

Tumahimik ulit ang mundo. Ang tanging naririnig nalang ni Placido ay ang sariling pagtibok ng puso niya, ang mahinang paghinga ni Placido, at ang malalakas niyang mga boses sa utak.

“Wag ka na ngang babalik sa condo ko, ha?” Palokong sabi ni Placido.

_Wag ka na rin laging nasa isip ko._

**Author's Note:**

> : I wrote this a couple months ago at 4am whilst going through the same problem as Juanito (sans the crush on best friend).  
> : I've been so reluctant to post this because even though I wrote this like a drunk person on auto-pilot, when I sobered up the next day and edited it, I noticed the similarities of narrative with one of the most iconic works in this fandom, threefouram's [Air](https://archiveofourown.org/series/667847) series (literally the best), and I didn't want to offend op or anything  
> : I didn't intend so much similarities on the narrative and it wasn't a conscious decision either, I hope I've made it clear that I wasnt copying op. I hope you guys don't have a problem with that.  
> : Un-beta'd, if you notice any grammar mistakes, please do point it out
> 
> Other behind the scenes notes: correlated 'to but not necessarily part ng previous penilaez fic ko. yung condo ni placidings ay iTower sa may p. noval, if u know it, u know it. napag-usapan nilang dalawa dati na cancelledt na si juan karlos kaya parehas na silang di nakikinig sa buwan. isa sa mga rason na gising pa si placidings ay kasi uminom siyang kape, dinelete ko nalang yung part na inagaw ni juanito yung kape para di na siya makainom. habang nakahiga sa kama, unang nakatulog si placido sa sobrang pagod, pero di nakatulog si juanito. di rin siya bumangon sa kama hanggat ma-late sila.


End file.
